tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo
He made his debut appearance in the August 27, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Hugo is a ram with fluffy fur surrounding his head, a disheveled white dress shirt and red tie, with blue pants. During the night, he can be found asleep in a teal sleeping bag. Quotes Sitting in Deep Forest *Man.. Everything sucks... Ugh...I hate this... **(Is everything alright?) I don't know, rabbit.. I've been..idling for a year ever since I lost my job... Haven't heard from anyone yet, my parents are disappointed in me... My girlfriend left ... I've got nothing left. **(It can't be that bad) ..you don't know me rabbit... *..Why..Why did you have to leave me...I..I loved you so much... **(What happened? Are you okay?) You know rabbit, I did everything I could for her..I sacrificed so much.. All that time, all that money...And in the end, she left me for someone else...She didn't even say goodbye.. **(..uhh okay?) You wouldn't understand... *..It feels like emptiness inside of me... like I'm hollow.. ..h-how did I even mess up this badly? I don't even know what to do anymore... **(Have you seen a doctor?) No, not yet, rabbit.. I..I know probably should...but.. I feel like I'm too far gone.. **(Don't be sad, cheer up!) ..If only it were that easy, rabbit.. *I..I regret everything, meeting her, spending all that time, all that money and effort, all wasted!! And for what? Just some nobody! I..I wasted my life, my youth! All those years down the drain I'm such an idiot!! **(It wasn't a waste, you're not an idiot.) Oh don't..don't patronise me rabbit... **(Don't worry, it will pass.) Oh yeah? So all I have to do is wait more? Is that what you're telling me, rabbit? ... Sorry... I didn't mean to be snappy..but I've wasted enough time.. *..Time is like a flat circle.. you're going to be in the woods, again..and again..and again... Rabbit...How many times have we had this conversation already? ..We're living in an eternity where nothing can grow...and nothing can ever become.. It's all futile.. *..it's a vicious cycle...I'm going to be here again and again ....and again. ..and you rabbit, you'll keep talking to me over and over and over again... We'll keep having the same conversations for all of eternity.. but I see it now. I know how to end the cycle.. *..I knew it, I just knew things would turn out this way. Nothing ever works out for me, it never does. Why did I even bother trying? I should have just quit while I was ahead.. ..then all of this, none of it would have happened to me... I'd be free from all the pain...all the suffering... **(You deserve better.) ...who doesn't? You know you deserve better too rabbit... You don't have to bother with a nobody like me.. **(Don't be such a downer.) I don't want to be such a downer too but I can't help it.. ..there's...nothing I can do anymore to fix this, rabbit.. nothing... *What was the point of it all? I lost more than I ever could. I'm back to square one.. And now I'm here, incessantly rambling to a random rabbit over and over as if they even care! **(I do care.) ... yeah right... why would you even care..? I'm.. just a nobody.. **(Yeah. I kinda don't care.) yeah...I guess we both have that in common then.. *...Being alive is suffering...and there's barely anything to eat in the forest... Hey uhh rabbit.. do you mind sparing me some carrots for food? **(Of course!) ..wow.. you're too kind rabbit.. you know that? **(Sorry I don't have any.) ..it's fine.. I'll manage somehow.. *..I'm so stupid...Why did I think it was a good idea to come out here into the forest without any money... I feel bad for asking you this but, could I borrow some cash, rabbit? **(Sure!) ..thanks.. rabbit.. you're really so nice to me.. **(Sorry I don't have any money to spare.) ..ah..don't worry about it then.. it's okay.. *I'm walking down a path of no return, so I will leave everything behind.. ...That's what I told myself before I left... but in hindsight.. I really should have brought my wallet with me... I'm really sorry for asking but do you have any change to spare for this old foolish ram? **(Sureeee!) ..oh man thank you so much rabbit.. I won't forget your kindness.. **(Sorry, I have no money.) ..its okay.. I shouldn't have asked anyway..sorry.. *...ugh it's been a while since I got up to get food... Hey rabbit, if it's not any trouble, could you spare me some cash for food? I'm...starving... **(Here you go!) ..oh bless you rabbit.. thank you so much.. **(I don't have any money sorry.) ..it's alright.. I guess I'll just have to endure it.. *...I really want to get better.. I really do... but.. I don't know how.. *...you know we used to do everything together, and now without her... Everything I do reminds me of her... and it absolutely crushes me inside... *...you know the more I think about it, the more I realise... it's pointless to regret now..haha.. *....if you can't find a door, make your own... I think I get it now.. It's okay to feel..lost..and not have reasons.. ..as long as I keep moving forward... *...I keep telling myself it'll be alright.. but deep down I know.. it's not.. It's not going to be alright and it never will be. She's never coming back.. **(You're better off without her.) ..Am I really? .. Can I really believe that, rabbit? ... **(There's more fish in the ocean.) ...but there's only one of her, rabbit.. I don't think anyone could replace her.. *..it took me a while.. but I..I think I feel better now.. It still hurts, but not as much as before... *...I..I need some time alone, rabbit..sorry.. *I wish I could stop caring... I really wish I could...I wish the pain would just go away... It hurts so much... I wish..ugh.. **(It's okay, I'm here for you) ..nah.. I know you don't mean it rabbit...but thanks anyway.. **(Well it could be worse.) ..of course rabbit.. of course it could.. *..I don't think I have anything left to hold on to.. When I think about it though.. why did I even have to hold on so tight..? It's so much easier... to just let go..I'd-..I'd be.. at peace.. **(There's still hope.) Hope? ...An idea like that..hah..it's to late for me rabbit..A dream like that..? I've woken up and all I see is that I've been living in a nightmare.. **(You just need to try harder .) Try? What's there left to try? I did everything I possibly could have done. And look rabbit, look what happened to me. You think I didn't..try? *I guess coming to the forest wasn't such a bad idea. After all...I got to meet you, rabbit. *...Laugh and the world laughs with you... ..Weep... ...and you weep alone... Smoking *Sometimes I wonder if she even loved me the same way I loved her... The more I think about it, the more I feel that... it was all one-sided.. She..probably never felt the same.. It was all a lie, a big facade... Deep down I think I knew you know? But I didn't want to believe it... **(Anything I can do to help?) ..it's okay rabbit... You don't have to do anything.. I appreciate the thought though... **(Calm down, it's all in your head.) Maybe it is, rabbit...maybe it is...but...I know it isn't. *..Just thinking about it makes me nauseous... How could she do this to me? After everything we've been through..she just dumped me like that.. It was like...I didn't even matter to her.. **(You matter.) ..You're just saying that, rabbit.. **(Nothing matters.) Yeah..because in the grand scheme of things, nothing really matters.. *...There's only so much that a cigarette can do... Everything still hurts... *Why..Why am I still here?.. Just to suffer? ....... I've lost so much.. I have nothing else to lose.. *..Life is like a book..just because you get mad and stop reading... it doesn't change the ending... *..you know they say time heals all wounds? ...and you know rabbit, I think.. I'm...finally starting to feel a little better about myself... But... I feel like.. I shouldn't be allowed to you know? I'm so afraid to be..happy again.. **(It's okay to want to be happy. You deserve it.) ..you know what? y-yeah..I deserve to be.. happy too.. *..Thanks for sticking around and keeping me company rabbit. It's real nice having someone to talk to... Sleeping *Zzz... Why... *Zzz... *Zzz... I miss her... *Zzz... Come back... *Zzz... Sob... Zzz... *Zzz... Nooooo... Zzz... *Zzz... God... Why... Zzz... *Zzz... Leave me alone... Uso Village *Oh hey rabbit, you're here! It's so good to see you.. ahh.. *Oh rabbit.. If only I met you sooner haha.. Maybe then I wouldn't have messed up so bad.. *You're a really good friend to have around you know? Man.. rabbit.. I don't know what I would have done without you haha.. **(It's okay, we all make mistakes.) Yeah..and I guess that's fine.. You just.. need to learn how to pick yourself up again... *Hey rabbit, thanks for all the times you've been chatting with me and keeping me company.. I really appreciate it. **(No problem.) You know, before I met you, I hadn't spoken to anyone for months.. You were the first person to speak to me.. Thank you for caring about me, rabbit, when no one else did. *Rabbit, I just wanna say thanks for pulling me out of the stupid rut I was in haha. Never could have done it without your help... **(Anytime.) ..You're an angel, rabbit.. *Oh man rabbit, it's been like more than a week since I last saw you!! How are you doing man.. I thought you forgot about me... **(I'm good) Ahh.. that's really good to hear.. *..it took me a while.. but I..I think I feel better now.. It still hurts, but not as much as before... Best Friend Response *..Even though I'm no better than a beast..I too deserve to live... Trivia